All the world's A Stage
by cinematicdreams101
Summary: 'All the World's A Stage, And all the men and women merely players'...Alright easy does it Shakespeare would help If I knew what was going on! Summer Vacation in London was meant to be relaxing. Oh boy was I wrong. Loki/OC
1. Queues and Blues

All the world A stage- Jaques Act II Sc. VII As you Like it.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avengers sadly, or Shakespeare.**

**Author's Note: No Superpowers sadly, but some Super tantrums hopefully...**

* * *

Queues and blues

Sitting on the pavement was never going to be comfortable, firstly it is way too early and bright, secondly the old lady next to me looks way too smug with her stool and newspaper. All I had to my name was a pair of sunglasses and an Ipod, why didn't I bring a cushion? At least I know I'm in the right place glancing up at the billboard next to the theatre, after missing the tube and navigating the nightmare that is London bus system I barely made it to join the queue which is looking way too long already.

'Excuse me is this where we queue for tickets for Hamlet?'

_O dear lord an American where's my morning Starbucks so do not have the energy for this?_ And rabid looking as well, I glanced at her shirt Loki Laufeyson glimmered at me in giant glittering green letters …see what I did there? Now evidently wasn't the time for wordplay as the woman was starting to look at me like I'd bought a ticket and boarded the crazy train. Which could be for two possible reasons Reason A the fact that I'm still wearing pajamas at 9:00am outside a west end theatre, or reason B the fact that my hairbrush was on semi-permanent hiatus from my hair, I'll leave that question up in the air.

'Yeah this is where you queue the box office opens in another hour' I said massaging my temples.

'Oh my ovaries!' She swooned

'Wait what?" I look behind me sharply

Oh right she's just staring at the eye candy in poster who wouldn't? It's showing Loki hot new British talent in all his glorious intensity, clutching a skull looking every inch the troubled prince, haunted look in his jade colored eyes, aristocratic cheekbones and slicked black hair. But I digress the reviews for this thing were mad already Telegraph calling his performance 'An enigmatic and haunting a tour de force', The Times calling it 'the most raw and powerful Hamlet we have seen since Lawrence Olivier's time'

All in all, hot shizzle which is why the tickets sold out faster than Justin Bieber Madison square garden concert, so here I find myself queuing for tickets to see if this show really is the shizzle cause a girl's got to see for herself, living in central London means I never miss a show anyway even if I have to queue. They release a limited number of day tickets each day for the show so fingers crossed.

I can see it now Loki catching my eye across the theatre due to my ridiculously glossy hair and speaking the verse straight through me from across the theatre in that rich velvety British, having eye sex with me right then and there I imagine our children will all sound equally intelligent and brilliant all brains from his side of the family most likely, the way my University finals panned out. Ok...Who am I kidding here... my life's not a fanfiction wouldn't mind some Mary Sue hair sometimes though… he probably won't be able to see me though all the green glittering smog this woman's shirt was going to cause if she sits anywhere near me gesturing way she is.. Whoa Glitter queen has been speaking the whole time.

'Are you in Loki's Army?" She whispers conspiratorially.

Two girls further down the queue suddenly gained glints in their eyes, hey maybe this was the crazy train. Either way Summer vacation in London sure is looking up.

* * *

**Good, Bad..Ugly? Should I continue...? Let me know.**


	2. Rearing to go

A/N Life caught up with me. This chapter is for my two followers who are surprisingly still here after all these months.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs.

* * *

Tickets secured, public transport navigated a bit more successfully this time round. It was now time to navigate the dragon's lair that is my cramped semi-detached house. I share it with my 'lovely' sister Isabella, my annoying younger brother Tunde and the dragon herself my conservative( slightly crazy) grandmother.

The problem you see with my house is that its in central London bingo which equates to noise 24/7 .I like to think it's a bit romantic a bit like living in Grimmauld place from Harry Potter, in reality it is just a very annoyingly tall building with too many stairs , five flights of wooden stairs. This is normally not a problem unless you are trying to sneak in to or out of the house at any time of the day. You can rest assured that creaking wooden steps will give you away in an instant.

I had nearly made it to my room 20 steps and counting when I made the fatal error of leaving my phone on loud. Curse you facebook updates..

"BOLA!?"

Crap caught in the act.

"Yes coming, Grandma"

"Someone didn't do the dishes last night go do them now, And why aren't you dressed what time do you call this? How will you ever find a nice husband?"

Ignoring her last statement, I trudged back downstairs I observed the complete mess we call a kitchen, Eurgh I wish my parents were here. They're not dead or anything dramatic like that, they're just on holiday in Ibiza and think my siblings and I need more bonding time with our grandmother from hell.

She's one of those strict African grandmas that complain about the weather all day long and listens to incoherent African TV at all hours. And she insists on calling me Bola when no one calls me that not even my parents my name is Caprice Bola Aida, initialed to CBA bit of a cruel joke.

I mean I love my African roots and all but hot damn I am so glad I am half-Italian as well because I could not deal with this causal slave labor on both sides of the family.

Dishes done, speaking of excellent things that are occurring ,its now less that in 4 hours to the afternoon matinee so I better holla at my friend Hannah to come round before the show.

* * *

**_A bit later on._**

"Do you think this will make me to stand out from the crowd" Hannah said adjusting her mini skirt in the mirror.

"Mate, its a dark theatre it makes no difference what you wear"

I'm wearing my usual off duty denim jacket and boots. I hate skirts.

Hannah and I have this ritual before we go out anywhere. She has low self-esteem issues for no viable reason so needs constant encouragement that she looks good of course she does she's 5 foot 7, perfect height in my opinion and has nice wavy blond hair.

"You look great Hannah"

Myself on the other hand I'm 5 foot 11, and have got misbehaving hair. I know I should feel blessed about my height, it does get a bit tiring when every conversation starter goes along the line of "wow you are so tall"

But I digress…

"Come on lets go I want to have drinks before the show starts!"

Off to the theatre we go, what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

A/N Caprice is italian for unpredictable I believe.

A/N Loki's POV coming up, will try to do justice.


End file.
